imperiumresnovaefandomcom-20200215-history
Social Class
Social Class Social class is a characters standing in society in terms of both influence and wealth. While the inclusion and choosing of class is up to the GM, a standard rule is to roll percentile die for class at Character creation. The rolls break down as such: Impoverished The Impoverished character is destitute. They rely solely on the charity of those more fortunate. They possess nothing and, for one reason or another, find themselves incapable of pulling themselves out of their position. Impoverishment has a profound, lasting impact on gameplay. Even if the player at this level acquires wealth, they will still be regarded as lower than the other classes. This will make it difficult for the character to fit-in in certain social situations. The Impoverished character begins with no money and has a Monthly Income of 1 Vic. To get starting equipment, the Impoverished player will have to ask assistance from the other, more fortunate players. Lower Class The Lower-Class character has had a rough go of it. They labor in order to make ends meet. They are by-and-large self sufficient, though have an overall lower quality of life than members of the middle class. The Lower-Class character has mobility. A sudden loss of income could throw them into poverty, but a minor increase in wealth could propel them up to the middle-class. What they lack in refinement, they make up for in working-class pride and are generally addressed with respect, if addressed at all. The Lower-Class character begins with 10 Dollars and makes 5 Dollars a Month. This is about enough for a cheap handgun and a heavy coat. Middle Class The Middle-Class is largely unexceptional. Characters in this class can go almost anywhere and don't really stand out much. They generally know how to dress and act in public areas. They tend to live fairly well and not worry much about financial concerns. While a loss of wealth could lead to downward mobility, upward mobility is limited in this class. A Middle-Class character knows the difference between where they stand and where the nobles stand is more to do with breeding than with wealth. The Middle-Class character begins with 50 Dollars and makes 20 Dollars a Month. This is enough to cover a decent weapon and gear, as well as spending money for the beginning of a campaign. Upper Class The Upper-Class character is privy to the finer things in life. They have little to concern themselves with, outside of improving their standing in the realm. What motivates and Upper-Class character is typically the acquisition of power, whether or not their motives are otherwise beneficent. The Upper-Class has a much smaller chance of sliding back, given the absurdity of their wealth and standing. They also vie, constantly for positions within the Noble-Class. While cutthroat, there is a great deal of room for the Upper-Class Character to make their way into the Noble-Class. The Upper-Class character begins with 200 Dollars and makes 100 dollars a month. They can buy pretty-much whatever they want. Money is rarely the motivation at this level. Noble Class The Noble-Class character is a card-carrying member of the gentry. They are typically fabulously wealthy, though not always so. They hold powerful positions in the highest offices and daily make moves that impact the world at large. Members of this class tend to care quite strongly about holding their power. Though the Noble-Class character is only a series of tragedies away from a fall-from-grace, it is rare that the Noble fall that low, that fast. The biggest danger to a Noble-Class character is a coup or regime-change that doesn't go in their favor. The Noble-Class character begins with 500 Dollars and makes 300 Dollars a month. Money is no object to this character. They spend it quite freely.